Underestimated
by Liliana-chan
Summary: When she heard Macao saying she would become 3rd place at the most she had to go on drinking. Stupid old man! Macana. Hinted GajeelxLevy and BacchusxCana


**One Shot: Underestimated  
Summary: When she heard Macao saying she would become 3rd place at the most she had to go on drinking. Stupid old man! Macana. Hinted GajeelxLevy and BacchusxCana  
Rating: T  
Word count: 903  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_'She's totally sloshed, isn't she?'  
'Even if she weren't drunk, it seems it'd be tough for her to get four digits!'  
'**Let's aim for the high three digits...3****rd**** Place.**DON'T STRIP'_

When she though about his words she emptied another barrel in one gulp.  
Cana Alberona was in a small bar in Crocus drinking away her worries.  
She really had thought that Macao had more faith in her and her strength.  
She was Gildarts' daughter for god's sake!  
And she was able to use Fairy Glitter!  
Cursing him in her mind she drank another barrel as the bartender had already replaced her empty drink with another.

She was so engulfed in her drink that she didn't notice him entering the room.  
Macao Conbolt.  
The same man she was just cursing.  
When he saw her he went up to her immediately and complimented her on her fight.

He fell on deaf ears.  
She ignored him and flirts with Bacchus, who had sat down next to her.  
Macao got annoyed by her flirting with another man besides him got annoyed and told the other mage to stop flirting with Cana.  
The younger man smirked and retorted  
"I'll take good care of your daughter.".  
"She's not my daughter!"  
"He's not my father!" Cana and Macao responded simultaneously and Bacchus grin only widened.  
"Then I don't see your problem, old man... You know that she's exactly my type: A good drinker, sexy as hell and a really strong mage." He grinned looking down Cana's chest intensely.  
Macao had to admit that Cana was indeed a good drinker, really sexy and had just proven that day how strong she really was.  
Cana still ignored the presence of her guild mate smirking at Bacchus  
"Thank you." She winked  
Macao rolled his eyes and lay a hand on one of Cana's shoulder making her jump and turn around.  
"Stop this nonsense you're drunk!" he told her and she growled  
"And again you're underestimating me." she voiced out bitterly  
"I'm not underes... Wait what do you mean with 'again'." Macao asked.  
"Don't you think I didn't hear you! '_Let's aim for high three digits... 3rd place!'_" she imitated him and went on with "I'm not Gildarts daughter for nothing. I can use freaking FAIRY GLITTER!"  
she stormed out of the bar in distress and Macao was stunned until a few seconds later.  
He then stood up and followed her.  
Bacchus, having realized that he was suddenly the ignored one, began to flirt with a petite bluenette but was stopped by a huge black haired man claiming he was her boyfriend.

Macao didn't know where his feet were taking him until he reached a remote park.  
When he heard sobbing he knew he was in the right place and when he approached the crying figure under a tree he felt his heart sinking.  
"Stupid Macao. Stupid, Stupid Macao!" she muttered hiding her face in her hands "He's thinking I'm a small girl... too weak to win a competition."  
Macao tried to lighten up the mood by formulating a question:  
"Since when have you been the type to cry over old men like me?" he asked hitting her weak point.  
"Go away." she ordered but instead of going he sat down next to her on the grass.  
"Cana listen. I didn't know you were able to do Fairy Glitter. I believe you've got that power on Tenrou Island. I wasn't there with you. I couldn't have known." he told her and she snorted  
"But still I'm not Gildarts daughter for nothing! A little more believe would have been nice!" Voicing these thoughts she felt the tears again coming to her eyes and Macao pulled her into his arms.  
At first she struggled against his strong grip around her but when she realized that there was no escape and that his arms let the butterflies in her stomach go on a rampage she let it be.  
Not only did she let it be but she also leaned into his arms further.  
They stayed like that for a while until her sobbing had ceased into a soft sniffle.  
Macao looked down at her and smiled softly.  
"You know that I'm not with things like that." he said and Cana looked up and black met brown.  
"Things like what?" she thought it was funny how much he made her feel like a young teenager being in love for the first time.  
"Seeing you crying, knowing that I'm the reason for your tears and apologizing without telling you how much I love you."  
His statement hang in the air and she gazed into his eyes seeing all of his honesty.  
After a small silence Cana smiled sadly  
"It's not your fault. It's mine. You didn't know about Fairy Glitter and I guess that I didn't show my strength in the past."  
Macao laughed and grinned  
"Believe me you did... But against Jura... I wouldn't have thought anyone except Gildarts, Makarov or Mistgun would be able to defeat him."  
Cana looked at him in wonder  
"Not even Mira or Erza?" she asked and he simply shook his head.  
Cana smiled genuinely and gave Macao a kiss on the cheek  
"I love you, too you stupid old man. Now let's go for a drink. I need some booze!"

**This was inspired by chapter 285 where the part in italics above happened. Warren, Max and Macao talked about her like that.**

**~FDL-Chan**


End file.
